


Steve the Wet Seal

by GeckoGirl89



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cuddly Steve, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff and Humor, Grumpy Danny "Danno" Williams, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, POV Danny "Danno" Williams, Suggestive Themes, Wet Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 15:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9330767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: Danny wrinkled his nose as he woke up to Steve's arms, cold from just being in the ocean, wrapping around his naked torso."You're all wet," he grumbled.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "any. any, 'you're all wet'" on comment-fic: http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/684166.html?thread=89985158#t89985158

Danny wrinkled his nose as he woke up to Steve's arms, cold from just being in the ocean, wrapping around his naked torso.  
  
"You're all wet," he grumbled.  
  
Steve shrugged nonchalantly. "So?"  
  
"So?! You're dripping all over me!" Danny paused. "And your own sheets, by the way. Doesn't that bother you?" Danny knew that years of being in the military had trained Steve to neatly make his bed every morning.  
  
"I'll dry off eventually." Steve rubbed his damp face against Danny's neck.  
  
Danny harrumphed. "I'm not your personal towel, you know."  
  
Steve's hand drifted down past Danny's waist. "I wouldn't mind rubbing off on  _you_."  
  
Danny groaned, and not just from exasperation. He gripped Steve's arm and pulled his ridiculous, soaking boyfriend on top of him. He gripped Steve by the back of the neck and pulled him down into a wet, heated kiss. All things considered, this wasn't the worst way to wake up.


End file.
